An unexpectedly good birthday
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: Que habia ese maldito dia que todos se comportaban tan extraño? Su cumpleaños? Oh claro, lo habia olvidado y Hinamori con una sonrisa pensaba recordarselo y quiza, tan solo quiza, ese dia resultara ser inesperdamente bueno...


**Nyaaa!**

**Hello humanos xD vengo aquí trayendo exageradamente tarde un pequeño HitsuHina! Especialemente dedicado a mi queridísimo Toshiro-kun que hoy esta de cumple! XD**

**Bueno, iba a subirlo mas temprano pero mi papa vino y me secuestro y me llevo en un bus rosado metrosexual -.- no tengo nada contra los metrosexuales pero si contra los buses y autos metrosexuales xD Bueno, sin mas el fic!**

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no es mío, todo el mundo sabe eso… Es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío… el HitsuHina seria oficial! XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro ligeramente hastiado por la inmensa cantidad de papeleo. Por supuesto, era de esperarse que el papeleo estuviera atrasado cuando su teniente estuvo vagando todo el día anterior. No encontraba justificación para tan deliberado comportamiento aunque cuando se cruzó con ella en los pasillos luego de terminar su jornada ella alego que no debía molestarse porque había estado buscando algo para él.

Hitsugaya suspiro nuevamente, algo molesto por no encontrar el porqué de aquel comportamiento extraño de todo su escuadrón. Al llegar muchos de sus oficiales le felicitaron sin razón aparente, porque la verdad no recordaba haber conseguido ningún mérito para recibir tales felicitaciones y tantas, a decir verdad. Incluso el capitán Ukitake había invadido su escuadra corriendo (Y detrás de el su amigo, el capitán Kyoraku gritando que no era bueno para el correr de ese modo) y al verlo lo abrazo avergonzándolo frente a todos los presentes. El chico había adquirido más de un color en ese momento. De rojo a azul y luego a un tono verdoso.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? La pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza. Suspiro y se reclino en la silla de su escritorio algo molesto por los acontecimientos del día. Coloco los brazos tras su cabeza con la mirada perdida en el techo y el papeleo olvidado.

"_-Muchas, muchas, Muchas felicidades Shiro-chan! Espero que este sea el mejor día de todos para ti! Mira te traje esto! Y estos dulces también! Espero que te guste el chocolate!-"_

Miro de reojo el estúpido regalo (que por cierto tenía su exacta altura) gruñendo molesto por la idiota idea de Ukitake ¿Quién demonios pensaría regalarle algo así? Al lado de este estaba la bolsa llena de dulces que tenía al menos la mitad de su altura y el doble de peso. Sobre su escritorio también estaba un pañuelo bordado con la insignia de su escuadrón, presente de una de las chicas de su escuadra. Intento recordar en vano un motivo para los presentes y las felicitaciones.

-¡TAICHO!- grito la mujer sorprendiéndole tanto que incluso estuvo a punto de caer de la silla.- ¡Taicho por ser una fecha especial yo le ayudo con el papeleo!-

-¿Por qué demonios gritas, Matsumoto?- pregunto molesto, rememoro las palabras de la bella mujer y se vio tentado a preguntar si tenía idea del porqué de dichas felicitaciones.

-Lo siento, Taicho- se disculpó sonriendo- Hoy pienso portarme bien con usted… Oh por cierto! Muchas felicidades! Si me disculpa iré por su regalo, lo olvide en casa-

-No vayas a escapar, Mat… sumoto…- las palabras quedaron ahogadas al notar que la mujer haciendo uso del shunpo había desaparecido- Gasta energías en huir de mi… Quisiera verla tan rápida en una batalla-

Suspiro reconociendo que no le hacía bien hablar solo. Cerro los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente abrumado por la incertidumbre

¿En serio nadie le diría que demonios celebraban hoy?

Quizá alguna de las celebraciones de Mundo Humano que Kuchiki se esmeraba en celebrar también en el Gotei. Y por supuesto Byakuya no se negaba a que ella celebrara lo que quisiera. Lo curioso era que las felicitaciones iban dirigidas exclusivamente a él, pues no había visto o escuchado "Felicidades" hacia algún otro miembro de su escuadrón. Además los capitanes del treceavo y octavo escuadrón le habían felicitado también.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun~!- escucho desde afuera, el chico mantuvo sus ojos cerrados- ¡Hitsugaya-kun~!-

Abrió los ojos encontrando a la chica frente a sí. La miro ocultando muy bien su sorpresa. Hinamori se veía sin duda… preciosa. Llevaba el uniforme como siempre, pero su cabello estaba libre. Llevaba una bufanda azul-verdoso alrededor del cuello quizá por el frio de invierno. Su cabello suelto estaba recogido del lado derecho con un pasador plateado con una rosa azul adornándole, dejando el flequillo libre en su rostro. Los ojos chocolate brillando entusiasmados.

-¿Qué quieres, Hinamori?- pregunto indiferente, por más que lo intento su voz sonó ligeramente irregular por la sorpresa.

-¡Vine a traerte tu regalo!- anuncio sonriendo alegre, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza dedicándole enteramente la sonrisa al chico quien se ruborizo desviando la mirada intentando disimularlo.

-¿Regalo?- repitió mirándola a los ojos- ¿Y a qué se debe?-

Finalmente podría saberlo…

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto asombrada, la expresión resulto tierna para el joven capitán- ¡Es tu cumpleaños!-

Oh mierda… Abrió los ojos lo más posible ¡¿Por eso todo el mundo…? Pestañeo confundido e intento recuperar la compostura, pero Hinamori ya se encontraba riendo por la expresión de segundos atrás.

-Tiene sentido- susurro para sí mirando los regalos recibidos- Por eso todo el mundo me felicito… Explica también el comportamiento de Matsumoto… Y también porque el capitán Ukitake se presentó aquí a fastidiarme-

-Eso lo hace siempre-

-Pero esta vez se molestó a venir directamente a mi escuadrón seguido por Kyoraku. Estaba más bullicioso que nunca- explico haciendo reír nuevamente a su amiga.- Así que mi cumpleaños…-

-¿Lo olvidaste?- pregunto curiosa, el desvió la mirada avergonzado- Es 20 de diciembre, tu cumpleaños-

-Sí, si… Bueno… ¿A qué venias?- pregunto intentando desviar el tema, no deseaba seguir avergonzándose frente a la chica. Pero… la verdad, no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella hizo un puchero- Ah sí… mi regalo ¿no?-

Cerro los ojos momentáneamente y luego los abrió mirando por la ventana. No quería incomodarla, así que era preferible dejar de mirarla fijamente como lo hacía. Respingo al escuchar algo pesado cayendo sobre su escritorio, una de las pilas de papeles sobre este se dispersó en suelo. Volteo a punto de preguntar con un "Qué demonios fue eso?" pero callo al ver lo que se encontraba frente a si, en el escritorio.

-Hinamori…-

-Si?-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Tu regalo de cumpleaños!- anuncio sonriendo alegre, el chico mantenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Una… sandia?- susurro mirando a la chica nuevamente, esta le sonrió asintiendo levemente- ¿Y yo para que quiero esto?-

-¡Que malo! ¡Pensaba invitarte a comerla esta tarde en el techo de mi escuadrón… Ahí la puesta del sol se ve hermosa- ella intento descifrar la expresión del capitán, pero este parecía en blanco- ¿Quieres?-

-Me parece una excelente idea, Hinamori- respondió sonriendo levemente, la teniente se ruborizo instantáneamente por su expresión- Pero tengo mucho papeleo y Matsumoto se ausento con la excusa de ir a buscar mi regalo-

-¡No importa! ¡Puedo esperarte!- se apresuró a decir, el capitán suspiro indicándole sentarse en el sillón mientras esperaba.

-Intentare no tardarme tanto- susurro para sí, la chica asintió y le paso los papeles que habían caído al colocar la sandía en su escritorio. Coloco la sandía a un lado del sofá y se sentó a verlo trabajar.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirando fijamente el pañuelo bordado sobre el escritorio del capitán- Es muy lindo… ¿Te lo regalaron?-

-Si… Una de las chicas de mi escuadrón me lo dio- respondió mecánicamente sin quitar la vista de los papeles. La teniente hizo una mueca de desagrado que el no noto.

-Ah… ya veo- respondió bajando la mirada.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, aunque el capitán no parecía molesto por ello. Era más fácil trabajar así. El papeleo se volvió interminable y el ir con la chica a divertirse un rato se volvió cada vez más imposible. Hitsugaya trabajaba lo más rápido posible, pero con los papeles atrasados iba a tardarse… Pensó incluso en decirle a Hinamori que le veía mañana pero en el instante que llego a abrir su boca la puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver la distinguida silueta de su teniente rodeada de luz.

-Matsumoto…- susurro mirándole confundido, la teniente le sonrió y cerró las puertas tras si- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Cómo te apareces hasta ahora?-

-Lo siento tanto, Taicho- respondió sinceramente, el capitán le miro buscando explicaciones- Es que el regalo que tenía para usted me pareció que no le gustaría así que tuve que correr para conseguir algo más…-

-Ya veo, no debiste perder tiempo en algo así- respondió mirando los papeles, aunque en el fondo se sintió ligeramente bien al saber que incluso su teniente pensó en él, e incluso considero sus gustos para escoger un buen regalo.

-No sea malagradecido- respondió molesta, miro el sofá y luego al capitán- ¿Qué hace Hinamori aquí?-

-Me invito a pasar la tarde con ella por mi cumpleaños pero creo que será imposible- aclaro antes de que la mente de su teniente comenzase a trabajar y malinterpretar todo- Hay demasiado papeleo-

-No importa- respondió apoyándose contra el escritorio del capitán- Yo hare el papeleo, vaya a divertirse con Hina… Es su cumpleaños y si no sale se volverá cada vez más amargado-

-Cállate- siseo, su expresión se suavizo un momento y miro a la mujer- ¿En serio lo harás? El papeleo, quiero decir-

-¡Claro! ¡Mi Taicho merece una tarde con su amor platónico!- grito logrando que el capitán se tornase de un curioso color, entre el rojo sangre y el morado oscuro.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- grito clavándole la mirada a la mujer que reía gustosa por su expresión- Bien… Agradezco el gesto, por favor intenta acabar esto hoy-

-Lo prometo, ahora despierte a Hinamori y váyanse antes de que recapacite sobre perder mi tarde en esta oficina- respondió guiñándole un ojo al capitán, él se levantó dirigiéndose al sofá- Por cierto, su regalo-

Toshiro volteo cuando la mujer le lanzo un pequeño paquete plateado. La miro y miro el paquete, ella con la mirada le incito a abrirlo. El capitán abrió el paquete con cierta curiosidad centellando en sus ojos turquesa. Una chaqueta blanca con detalles en gris en los botones y alrededor de las bolsas. La parte de atrás tenía la insignia del escuadrón gravada. La miro y miro a Matsumoto, debía admitir que no tenía objeciones.

-¿Le gusta?-

-Tengo que admitir que está bien- susurro para sí, la mujer sonrió satisfecha- SI, me gusta-

-Bueno, póngasela porque afuera hace frio. Además Hina-chan esta se ha arreglado, usted debería aunque sea verse un poco diferente también-

El capitán asintió con desgana y retirando el haori se colocó la chaqueta blanca en sustitución. Matsumoto se colocó tras de él acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello, ahora más corto.

-¡Basta!- gruño, no le molestaban tanto los mechones blancos que caían en su frente- Hinamori… ¡Momo-moja camas despierta!-

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!-grito incorporándose, el capitán le dedico una mirada de burla- ¿Y eso? ¡Es tarde! ¿Estás listo?-

-Sí, vamos- respondió ignorando que la chica le miraba del mismo modo que el cuándo llego a su oficina.

Hinamori sonrió y tomo la sandía. Hitsugaya la miro un momento notando que uno de sus cabellos estaba parado, fuera de lugar. Sonrió y ligeramente ruborizado paso una mano por el suave cabello de la chica acomodándolo , ella se sonrojo intensamente y busco la mirada turquesa queriendo una respuesta por sus acciones pero él se limitó a cargar la sandía y acompañarla fuera de las instalaciones.

La chica caminaba adelante tarareando una canción en ingles que el capitán no logro identificar. Se sintió ridículo caminando tras ella con una sandía en brazos, a pesar de que caminaban entre los tejados y no entre los Shinigami. Noto que algunos paraban a mirarlo sorprendiéndose quizá por la sandía o quizá por ver al capitán sin su haori. Se sintió estúpido por haber aceptado llevar la estúpida chaqueta en vez de aquella prenda blanca que lo distinguía como capitán.

Enumero a 4 tenientes y 3 capitanes. Kira Izuru alzo la mano al verlo y grito "FELICIDADES!" sonriéndole (vaya idiota…), Isane Kotetsu le sonrió alzando una mano y pronunciando lentamente "Muchas felicidades, Capitán Hitsugaya" mientras pasaba junto a su capitana, quien también sonrió felicitándole al verlo (Unohana no era molesta e Isane… bueno, en verdad no le importaba), Renji Abarai grito "Capitán Hitsugaya! Felicidades! Que la pase bien con Momo!" (cuantas ganas tuvo de golpearlo entonces…), Shuhei Hisagi le sonrió amable alzando la mano hasta su frente en un saludo formal (pudo ser peor…), Yachiru Kusajishi se lanzó sobre el gritando "Feliz cumpleaños enano!" luego corrió a buscar a su capitán gritando "Ken-chan! Chibi-shiro está de cumpleaños" (maldita niña del demonio), Kempachi Zaraki apareció poco después invitándole a una pelea a la cual se negó rotundamente (a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de partirle la cara a alguien) y por ultimo alguien normal, Kuchiki Byakuya apareció frente a si y educadamente pronuncio "Muchas felicidades, Capitán Hitsugaya" también menciono algo sobre un presente que llegaría mañana.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!- grito una pequeña pelinegra- ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que disfrute el día-

-Ah… muchas gracias, Kuchiki- respondió tranquilo. La chica miro la pequeña pantalla del teléfono.

-Ichigo también manda felicitaciones- el murmuro un "Salúdalo de mi parte"- Nos vemos!-

La quinta teniente en felicitarle en el día. Ah, y el Shinigami sustituto también. Jidanbo también le saludo diciendo que paso por su oficina dejando un presente, agradeció el gesto y las felicitaciones para luego irse.

En todo ese tiempo Hinamori no dijo una palabra, lo cual estaba comenzando a irritar al joven capitán. Llegaron finalmente, después de tanta tortura, a las instalaciones del quinto escuadrón. Por supuesto, subieron con ayuda del shunpo al techo del lugar donde el atardecer teñía de distintos colores el hermoso cielo.

-¡Shiro-chan felicidades!- grito sonriéndole, el sonrió también enternecido por la chica- ¡Ahora la sandía! ¡Itadaikimasu!-

Partieron la sandía y se sentaron en el borde del edificio a comer tranquilamente. Discutieron y recordaron los viejos tiempos, viejos apodos y bromas de niños donde Hinamori recordó lo de "Monstruo come-sandia" y el recordó aquella vieja referencia de "Aquella niña tonta que es lenta hasta para caerse"… Ambos tranquilamente observaron el sol derramando colores, naranja, rosa y amarillo creando una atmosfera agradable. El Gotei 13 vuelto una sombra más y ellos volviendo a ser los niños que se sentaban tranquilamente en espera que la abuela les llamara para la cena.

-Es hermoso- susurro con los ojos turquesa fijos en el cielo- ¿No crees, Hinamori?-

Volteo mirando a su acompañante. Toshiro no pudo evitar quedar embelesado con tal imagen, la chica se veía simplemente hermosa. Los contrastes de luz la hacían ver más pálida, los ojos chocolate fijos en el cielo haciéndoles ver casi dorados por la luz. Una sonrisa apacible… Toshiro desvió la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente, era imposible no pensar que ella era hermosa.

-¿Ha sido un buen cumpleaños, Hitsugaya-kun?- pregunto mirándole, el chico asintió intentando no sonreír.- ¡Me alegro!-

-Ha sido un buen cumpleaños…- susurro para si- No pensé que fuera a tener momentos de paz luego de la guerra…-

-Lo se… pero eso acabo- contesto de inmediato antes de que el chico recordara de nuevo lo sucedido en la guerra. Porque en el fondo él seguía sintiéndose mal por haberla lastimado, pero solo ella sabía que lo que verdaderamente la lastimo fue el ver horror en esos ojos turquesa.

-Es… bueno que acabara- murmuro alzando la mirada al cielo- Me alegro estar aquí, contigo, Hinamori-

La chica asintió ruborizada. Poco a poco el cielo se tornó oscuro dando paso a la noche, Toshiro pensó en decirle a la chica que fueran a casa pero una presión en su hombro le llamo la atención. Volteo encontrando a Hinamori dormida, recostada a su hombro. El chico sonrió enternecido, ella sin duda no cambiaba. Suspiro y la tomo en brazos notando como el pecho femenino subía y bajaba apacible, con los ojos ensombrecido recordó que la última vez que la tuvo en brazos ella estaba cubierta de sangre por su causa. Disipo esos pensamientos y se dirigió a dejarle a su casa.

Al llegar (evitando a cualquier Shinigami que pudiera hacer preguntar innecesarias) le recostó en el futon y se dedicó a observarla. Ella había cambiado, no mucho pero lo había hecho. La misma altura, el cabello más largo y las facciones delicadas. Hinamori en unos años se volvería la mujer más hermosa del Gotei, sin las exageradas curvas de Matsumoto por supuesto. Aun así, ella era preciosa. No cabía duda. El chico inconscientemente fue acercándose hasta que el suave aliento de Hinamori rozo su rostro.

La miro, era inevitable. Cerro los ojos inclinándose aún más hasta que sus labios rozaron la pequeña boca femenina. El joven solo deseaba un roce, pero no pudo evitar quedarse ahí más tiempo, porque la boca de Hinamori sabía a sandia y él amaba la sandía. Y amaba también a Hinamori. Se sorprendió enormemente al sentir como Hinamori correspondía tímidamente al beso, con inexperiencia pero dulce. Toshiro disfruto el beso, hasta que sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno y se separó lentamente de la chica.

-H-Hitsugaya-kun…- susurro con el rostro sonrojado, el chico le sonrió tranquilo intentando parecer sereno a pesar de que moría del nerviosismo.

-Lamento despertarte, Momo- respondió apenas creyendo que fue su voz. La chica sonrió y se incorporó lentamente, lo dudo un segundo y le abrazo.

-Toshiro… ¡Shiro-chan hoy tendrá dos regalos!- murmuro avergonzada. La bufanda aguamarina que yacía en su cuello la paso por el cuello del capitán- Este es mi presente-

Toshiro se separó ligeramente notando que la bufando ahora estaba en su cuello, una bufanda aguamarina. El sonrió aceptando que era un buen presente, la bufanda sin duda era algo a su estilo. Y aunque no lo fuera, la usaría por ser algo que viniese de Hinamori.

-Dijiste que eran dos presentes- le recordó mirándole curioso, ella se sonrojo intensamente- No malinterpretes, me gusta la bufanda. Me da curiosidad el otro regalo-

-Yo… te adelantas…- susurro escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del capitán- Fue eso… mi… mi primer beso Hitsu… Toshiro-

El capitán se quedó en blanco unos segundos intentando pensar algo coherente. La miro sorprendido, Hinamori parecía cada vez más avergonzada. Su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo, pero eso no mermaba su belleza. Hitsugaya repaso sus palabras varias veces en su mente, sabía lo que significaba aquello pero era irrisorio que Hinamori correspondiese. No concebía tal idea, no porque le irritara pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pensó que quizá soñaba o imaginaba que ella decía tal cosa, pero estaba ahí parado con la misma expresión de idiota de hace 5 minutos atrás. Sonrió, quizá no fuera tan inconcebible como pensó.

-Momo- sonrió mirándola a los ojos- ¿Me entregaras tu corazón como regalo de cumpleaños?-

Una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro evitando que volviese a esconderse. Toshiro era sin duda, feliz.

-…S-Solo si… lo aceptaras- susurro mirando al capitán.

-Acepto- susurro volviéndola a besar- Solo porque yo también te quiero, Momo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN! XD Me costo terminarlo porq cuando lo acabe la Pc se trabo y la tuve que reiniciar Dx y perdi el final original, era el mismo pero mejor redactado xD lamento si es tonto y si hay errores porq lo subi en cuanto acabe y apenas lo medio revise! **

**REVIEW! Los review son el pago de todo escritor aficionado y como nunca voy a llegar a ser escritora bien pagada me conformo con un simple Review, pueden?**

**Se despide. Angel-Kuroshi**


End file.
